Dr. Kido
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Tai and Sora have the perfect summer romance, but what happens when school starts up again and Tai moves? Sora turns to Joe of course! Parody of Dr. Jones, and a little bit of swearing.


Dr

Dr. Kido

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: ???

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure/Season 02/Tamers/Whatever. It belongs to Toei and Fox Kids and a lot of other people I don't know. 

A/N: This is a parody of the song "Dr. Jones" by Aqua using the characters Sora, Tai, and Joe. I don't own the song or the characters. By the way, this is a TAIORA. J

______________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

It was summer. Finally. Sora Takenouchi ran out of her apartment, strapped on her skates and pads, and rushed off. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the leisure of her activity: the wind blowing through her hair, time passing by without a notice, the sheer adrenaline. 

A strong pair of hands grabbed onto her waist, causing her roller blades to screech on the concrete. A chuckle was heard as Sora was pulled out of her paradise. 

"TAI!" Sora cried playfully as Tai's smirk grew. 

"Yes?" he responded, pulling Sora into a light kiss. They pulled apart as they both smiled and blushed. 

Sora hugged herself: she must be the luckiest girl in the world. It was summer, she was finally a teenager, and she had the greatest summer boyfriend. A cold shiver ran up her spine as the word continued to sear itself into her brain. SUMMER. That would mean the relationship would end as soon as school started. Sora shrugged off the feeling; she would just have to make the best of the little time she was with Tai. 

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Tai asked, already steering Sora in the direction of the little parlor. 

Sora nodded her head in agreement. When they reached the counter, Tai ordered chocolate and Sora got Strawberry Sherbert. They quickly paid the money and found a table to sit at. 

As they began to lick their ice cream, some of Sora's ice cream fell off and landed on her chest. She looked at the stain on her white tennis shirt and cursed.

"Damnit…" she swore, already starting to take some napkins, dabbing the stain carefully. 

"Here…let me get that," Tai suggested, taking the rest of the napkins and cleaning the shirt. They blushed as he continued stroking it in an orderly fashioned. A breath escaped Sora's mouth. 

Soon afterwards, they threw away the napkins, and continued walking down the park sidewalk. Sora roller bladed as Tai kept up his pace with walking. 

Once in a while they would look into each other eyes and smile, leaning in for a deep kiss. Sora would always hug herself afterwards and roller blade a little faster than Tai could walk, but she always went back to her regular speed. 

She turned her head a bit, and gazed into Tai's big chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and leaned in for another French kiss. While they kissed, Sora knew she was in love. It was her first time, and she knew it was going to be her last. She smiled while they ended kissing, and instead of hugging herself and roller blading off, she went into his arms and smiled…once again.

Tai welcomingly opened his arms, both of them rocking in a rhythm of slowness. They parted reluctantly, Sora hugging herself and speeding off, Tai running off to catch her. 

* * * 

Chapter 1

Two days. Those words kept running through her mind. Two days until she would start school, two days until her relationship would end with Tai. She wasn't exactly sure who would break up with whom, but she was sure it was going to end. Summer relationships didn't last the whole year. 

Sora paced around her room, thinking of a way that she might prolong her relationship with Tai. Her mind remained blank. 

The phone had ringed. "Damn that stupid thing!" she cursed to no one in particular, running to grab it. 

She made herself calm down before she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Sora there?"

"Hey Tai."

"Hi Sora…look. I have some bad news."

A cold shiver ran up her spine. She knew what was coming. She pushed the phone closer to her ear as her skin became clammy and her breathing drawn irregularly. 

"Y-Y-Yes?"

A huge breath on the other end of the line was heard. "I'm moving."

Sora's jaw dropped. This was not at all what she was expecting. "What?" She must not of heard right. 

"I'm MOVING," Tai repeated. 

"But…you can't be! No!"

"Yes, it's true. My dad got transferred to America, to New York exact. At least I'll have Mimi to talk to."

"Tai…please don't go. I…" Sora paused. Was she ready for this? "I love you."

Silence on the other end. Sora could hear heavy breathing. "Sora…I love you too."

Sora's sadness lengthened. Hot burning tears welled up in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. It was if she swallowed a watermelon whole. 

"Tai…" she managed to choke out as her tears fell and stained the phone. "TAI!" she cried once again, hanging up the phone, running out of the apartment to Tai's. 

It had taken a good ten minutes, but the worn out Sora had finally reached Tai's apartment. Tai had opened the door, and Sora fell into his arms. She continued to sob as Tai stroked her hair in a sympathetic way, his own tears falling. 

* * * 

Three weeks. Sora leaned against the wall, more tears forming in the back of her eyes. She didn't think she could cry anymore, but the tears kept coming. 

She pounded her fist on the wall. "THREE WEEKS SINCE YOU LEFT ME TAICHI YAGAMI!" she screamed to herself, her tears coming faster and harder. 

Sora continued pounding her fist on the wall, with each pound slumping to the ground. When she finally had reached the cold tile floor, her tears had made a puddle around her, her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose had clogged up. 

The doorbell had ringed. She had cried so much she couldn't even curse. 

Sora walked over to the door of her apartment and reluctantly opened it. Yolei was standing there looking worried. 

"Sora…" she muttered, looking at Sora's current state. Sora sniffed. "Are you ok?"

Sora shook her head no. 

"Can I come in?" Yolei asked. Sora shook her head yes. Yolei cautiously walked inside, Sora trying to stifle her tears: failing. 

"Oh Sora…" Yolei responded, bringing her friend into a hug. 

"Yolei, why did he have to leave me?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Yolei made "shh…" noises. Everyone had taken Tai's and Kari's moving hard, but Davis, T.K., and Sora had taken it the hardest. 

Yolei slowly steered Sora in the direction of the couch, resting her down and brushing a strand of stray hair behind Sora's ear. 

"Thanks Yolei." Sora thanked, taking a tissue and blowing her nose. "Why are you here?"

Yolei felt offended by the question, but answered it anyways. "Sora, I think you need help."

Sora thought it over for a second. She stared blankly at her friend, a stone cold expression of seriousness plastered on Yolei's face. 

"It's been three weeks." With that, Sora erupted in tears again. "Sora…I'm sorry. I just think you need help. I'm just a concerned friend."

Sora stopped for just a second to respond. "You're…you're right Yolei." Sora was surprised by herself. "Any suggestions?"

"Joe."

"Joe? Hah…that's a funny one," Sora replied, a fake laugh escaping her chapped lips. 

"I'm serious. He says he's trying to discover all the levels of medicine, and psychology just happens to be one of them." 

A laugh, a real one, managed to squeeze itself through Sora's throat. It had been a long time since Sora had laughed, and it felt…sort of nice. 

"I'll take it into consideration," Sora chuckled to herself, hugging Yolei. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

* * * 

Ten minutes. In ten minutes Sora was going to talk to Joe about Tai's leaving. Her mom was driving her, and Sora had refused to say why she wanted her mom to take her to her friend's apartment. 

Sora looked out the car window, thinking to herself about the day's events. _I wonder if Joe is going to help me? I really hope so…I need a…_ Sora couldn't think of a word. _I need a cure. Please…please cure me. _

__"Sora…we're here," Ms. Takenouchi announced to her daughter. Sora was sub-sequently pulled out of her trance. 

"Uh…Thanks mom," Sora replied, leaning over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. She opened the car door and quietly walked the steps to Joe's apartment while Mrs. Takenouchi drove away.

Sora took a deep breath before ringing the Kido's doorbell. Joe answered the door cautiously. 

"Hi Sora. Please, come right in," he ordered, opening the door wide enough so Sora could come in. 

"Thanks." 

"Right in here," Joe directed, motioning to a room with a love seat and a mahogany desk. 

"Thank you so much, Joe," Sora thanked again, laying down on the love seat, Joe taking his place behind the desk. 

He straightened his glasses. "Please, call me Dr. Kido."

Sora giggled. "Alright…Dr. Kido." She laughed. Joe got up and turned on his stereo, the song "Dr. Jones" playing faintly in the background. 

He walked over to Sora, pacing. "So…what seems to be the problem, Ms. Takenouchi?" 

Sora laughed, the second real laugh she'd laughed in two days. "Please, call me Sora."

This time, Joe was the one who laughed. "Okay…what seems to be the problem, Sora?"

"It's Tai." She responded. A long "Ahh…" escaped Joe's throat. "He moved, and…and it was so hard on me. I loved him, Joe---Mr. Kido---"she corrected herself. "Why did he have to go? Why?" The last word was quivered, as more tears sprang forth from Sora's eyes. Joe quickly comforted her. 

"You know Sora, you had no control of this situation, and it's not like your never going to see him again. And there's always e-mail and the phone. So, in reality, Tai never really left."

Sora wailed. "But it'll never be the same!" She responded, digging her face more into Joe's chest. Joe stroked her hair. 

"Sora, y'know there is really nothing else I can do for you except help you cope with the loss," Joe explained, cupping Sora's face. She nodded. 

"I want you to come here once a week, Wednesday to be specific. With these classes, you will be able to deal with Tai's moving away in a different way. Okay?"

Sora sniffed and nodded her head. "Al…Alright. And Joe, I'm speaking to you as a friend, not a client right now. I just want to say…Thank you." With that, she gave Joe a hug. Joe smiled.

* * * 

Five seconds ago. Sora picked up the phone. Five seconds ago it had rang again. It had been ringing off the hook since her visit with Joe.

"Hello?"

"Is Sora there?" A husky voice answered. Sora's heart stopped. She knew that voice. 

"Tai…" she responded, tears of joy falling from her ruby eyes. 

"Hey Sora…I just want to say…I miss you."

"I want you by my side."

"And…I hope you miss me too."

"Come back and stay!"

"I think about you every day."

"I really want you too."

"Sora, when I first met you, you swept my feet right off the ground. You're the one I found." 

"Oh Tai…" she replied, her smile growing wider by the second, although more tears seemed to fall from her eyes.

"I can't come back. I'm so sorry; you don't know how much I want to. Sora…I love you." Tai explained, wanting to reach through the phone line so he could hug Sora. 

"Tai!" she wailed, clutching the phone for dear life. "I love you so much! I can't explain it to you enough!"

A sigh was heard over the phone. "I know."

A pause was heard. "I got to go, attend to my homework." 

Sora nodded in response. "Alright. Good bye."

A breathless "bye" was heard on the other line as the unmistakable click of the phone 'clicked'. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Umm…that was…unconventional. Should I continue it? Please r/r! Thank you! J


End file.
